Soul Phrase II
by YuMi Project
Summary: Setelah kejadian itu berlalu, Raze kembali menjadi normal tapi apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan? Belum lagi akan ada guru baru dan masalah baru lagi, apa yang akan terjadi di sini? 2nd season from Soul Phrase I. Bad Summary and still have miss typos. RnR?
1. Here We Go Again

**Hi hi~ kembali lagi dengan author gaje, alay, dan aneh-tapi-unyu-dan-cool ini, Yuuki Seikatsu!**

**Kali ini saya akan memulai fic Soul Phrase II! Series kedua dari Soul Phrase I (emangnya film series apa ==")**

**Terima kasih kepada semua author dan reader yang telah membaca Soul Phrase I dari chapter 1 sampai 10~**

**Mohon maaf kalau style-nya beda dari season sebelumnya dan nama skill-nya nggak sama yang ada di game, soalnya nggak pernah main lagi :D**

**Alright then, kita mulai cerita #ralat fic-nya yuk~**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia : Alchemist Of Al-Revis/Student Alliance dan Mana Khemia 2 : Fall Of Alchemy itu punya NIS dan GUST. Kalau itu punya saya, paling mau nikahin Ulrika ama Raze dan Yun ama Whim'dihajar'.**

* * *

**Mana Khemia © NIS and GUST**

**Soul Phrase II © 'Yuuki' YuMi Project**

Di sekolah alchemy bernama Al-Revis Academy, tempat dimana para murid menjadi alchemist sejati dan mempelajari tentang mana. Di sana, terlihat perempuan pirang berkepang dua (sebenarnya sih, kayak bukan dikepang) sedang melihat pemandangan. Perempuan itu bernama Ulrika Mulberry (Yuuki : "Atau Myberg ya? Udah gak pernah main lagi sih, jadi lupa deh,") dengan mananya yang selalu melayang di sisinya, Uryu. Saat ini Ulrika memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan kepada Raze.

Ulrika : "..."

Uryu : "Uh, uh,"

Ulrika : "Ah, Uryu, maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

Uryu : "Uh?"

Ulrika : "Mungkin, kata-kataku agak kejam ke Raze tadi,"

Uryu : "Uh,"

Ulrika : "Aku nggak mungkin minta maaf ke dia sekarang,"

Uryu : "Uuhh,"

Di tempat lain, terlihat pemuda berambut dan bermata biru sedang memandang ke atas, karena kepikiran dengan kata-kata Ulrika (Reader : "Cie, yang lagi galau~")

Raze : "Haah, kapan aku bisa jujur ke dia? Apa aku belum punya keberanian untuk mengatakan 'itu'kepadanya?"

Dia masih melihat langit yang biru itu (Reader : "Tumben author lagi puitis," Yuuki : "Emang gak boleh?")

? : "TUAN RAZE!"

Raze : "Ng? Oh, rupanya kau, Whim,"

Ternyata yang memanggil Raze adalah Whim, mana air sekaligus pengendali es.

Whim : "Tuan Raze dipanggil Miss Lily!"

Raze : "Kenapa?"

Whim : "Ada keadaan darurat!"

Raze : "Darurat gimana?"

Whim : "Kepalanya masuk ke dalam mulut Puni Taro!"

Raze : "Hah! Kok bisa!?"

Whim : "Awalnya Miss Lily lagi bersihin berlian,tiba-tiba berliannya jatuh menggelinding, karena nggak lihat ke depan, berliannya masuk ke Puni Taro dan tiba-tiba ketabrak, kepalanya masuk deh!"

Raze : "*sweatdrooped*Ya udah, sekarang dia ada di mana?"

Whim : ""Di workshop,"

Raze : "Ok,ayo kita ke sana sekarang!"

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke workshop.

* * *

Di cafe, Ulrika dkk sedang makan siang untuk menikmati makanan khas daerah (?). Tapi Ulrika sedang tidak menikmati makanannya, melainkan sedang 'day-dreaming'. Di sana ada peri yang tubuhnya melewati batas 'normal' peri, Pepperoni, boneka 'musang' yang selalu membawa bola (baca : nyawa), Gotou, cowok berambut biru yang mirip Raze tapi umurnya beda jauh, Enarsia Deisler (Yuuki : "sebenarnya antara Ennarcia Dysler sama Enarsia Deisler,"), dan teman kecil Ulrika yang hobinya suka 'ngutuk', Chloe Hartog.

Ulrika : "*ngelamun*"

Pepperoni : "Miss, kenapa makanannya nggak dimakan?"

Ulrika : "*masih ngelamun*"

Gotou : "Oi, ditanya oi,"

Ulrika : "*masih ngelamun(lagi)*"

Chloe : "OI, DITANYA KENAPA GAK DIJAWAB!? *teriak pake toa*"

Ulrika : "Ya ampun! Gak usah teriak juga kali!"

Enna : "Daritadi juga udah ditanya, kamunya gak jawab-jawab,"

Gotou : "Kenapa sih? Daritadi ngelamun aja,"

Pepperoni : "Hayo, ngelamunin aku yang unyu ini ya? *masang wajah kiyut*"

Ulrika : "Idih, siapa juga mikirin kamu, lagipula kamu nggak unyu amat, lebih lucu Uryu daripada kamu,"

Pepperoni : "*pundung di pojokan*"

Gotou : "Sumpah, itu menusuk amat,"

Chloe : "Jangan-jangan kamu lagi mikirin seseorang ya? *masang wajah datar*"

.

.

.

.

Ulrika : "HAH!?*blushing*"

All kecuali Uryu : "*dalam hati* Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran,"

Gotou : "Mikirin siapa nih? Aku ya?"

Ulrika : "Amit-amit,"

Gotou : "*pundung di bawah meja*"

Enna : "Mereka kerjaannya pundung melulu,"

Chloe : "Ulrika, jangan-jangan kamu mikirin 'dia' ya?"

Ulrika : "Dia?"

Chloe : "Itu loh, si Ra...,"

Ulrika : "HUWA! *tutup mulut Chloe pakai tangan*"

Enna : "Ra?"

Ulrika : "Bukan apa-apa, kita berdua pergi dulu ya, *kabur sambil narik syalnya Chloe*"

Enna : "Mereka kenapa sih? *ngeliat Gotou dan Pepperoni* Oi, sampai kapan kalian masih pundung kayak gitu?"

Di luar Cafe, Ulrika menarik Chloe dan tampang Chloe udah kayak orang mau kehilangan udara 'di-World Book Chloe'.

Chloe : "Kenapa sih, tarik-tarik aku? Aku kan bukan hewan!"

Ulrika : "Maaf deh, kamu sendiri tiba-tiba mau bilang begitu,"

Chloe : "Emang kenapa?"

Ulrika : "Sebenarnya, *bisik-bisik ke Chloe*"

.

.

.

Chloe : "HAH! Jadi kamu benar-benar..."

Ulrika : "Sstt! Jangan sampai ketahuan orangnya!"

Chloe : "Jadi, kamu benar-benar punya perasaan kepadanya?"

Ulrika : "Iya, tapi aku nggak bisa menyatakan perasaanku, ditambah nanti aku pasti dikutuk Miss Fancypants,"

Chloe : "Hoh~"

Di workshop Raze,

Lily : "ACHIM!"

Whim : "Nona, anda kenapa?"

Lily : "Nggak, kayaknya aku mau sakit deh,"

Et : "Salah sendiri, kenapa kepalamu masuk ke kepala puni? Udah tau kalau Puni itu 90% itu dari air dan sisanya itu unsur-unsur yang lain,"

All : "*sweatdrooped*"

Et : "Beneran kok! Enna yang bilang!"

Puniyo : "Puni, punini punipuni?"

Puni Jiro : "Puniyo bilang, apa sebaiknya Nona Lily istirahat di Infimary?"

Whim : "Iya, daripada Nona Lily masuk angin dan bikin saya repot,"

Lily : "Apa kamu bilang? *ngocok kepala Whim*"

Whim : "Hua! Otakku naik turun naik turun!"

Yun : "Emangnya orang yang naik turun dari angkot,"

Et : "Garing ah,"

Whim : "Nona, daripada tambah sakit, mungkin emang harus berobat di Infimary dulu,"

Lily : "Benar juga ya, baiklah! Aku dan Whim akan ke Infimary,"

All kecuali Raze : "Ok,"

Whim dan Lily akhirnya pergi meninggalkan workshop dan meuju ke Infimary.

Et : ""Hei Raze! Daritadi diam aja, kamu kenapa sih?"

Raze : "Eh, ng, nggak apa-apa kok,"

Yun : "Pasti kamu lagi mikirin cewek?"

.

.

.

Raze : "EH! *blushing*"

All : "*dalam hati* Sudah kami duga,"

Et : "Siapa Raze? Kamu suka siapa?"

Raze : "I, itu, bukan urusan kalian!*(masih) blushing*"

Yun : "Kalau nona tahu, pasti kamu bakal dihajar dia,"

Puniyo : "Puni, Punini,"

Puni Jiro : "Puniyo bilang, suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan,"

Et : "Iya sih,"

Raze : "Tapi kalian janji nggak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa?"

All : "Jangan khawatir!"

Raze : "*sweatdrooped*"

* * *

Di malam hari yang gelap dan menyeramkan itu sedang diterangi bulan dan bintang (Reader : "Kalau serem, kenapa ada bintang dan bulannya segala!?" Yuuki : "Terserah yang bikinnya dong!"), terlihat sesosok wanita yang selalu memakai topi dan baju hitam, serta selalu membawa panah. Dia adalah Sasalina Schilly, yang bangkit dari 'kematian' yang ada di season I (Sasalina : "Gue bukan zombie!"). Sepertinya dia akan balas dendam ke Ulrika (lagi). Dia sudah membuat cairan yang dulu pernah dia pakai (Yuuki : "Masih inget kan?").

Sasalina : "Pokoknya hari ini jangan salah dan gagal lagi, harus berhasil,"

Sasalina pun melompat ke jendela dorm (lagi). Tentu saja dia sudah mengecek apakah ruangan yang dia masuk itu benar-benar Girl's Dorm.

Sasalina : "Yes, gue bener, ini dia kamarnya,"

Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Ulrika, tiba-tiba saja, dia terpeleset karena bola kristal milik Ulrika.

Sasalina : "Kyaa!"

Sasalina jatuh dan cairan itu tepat jatuh di badan Ulrika. Karena tadi dia teriak, akhirnya dia bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Ulrika. Tentu saja itu karena Ulrika tiba-tiba bangun.

Ulrika : "Hua! Apa itu!?"

Ulrika pun menyalakan lampu.

Ulrika : "Loh, kenapa aku jadi basah gini? Apa boleh buat, aku ganti baju aja deh,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Raze dan Et pergi ke Class Combat, Raze mendengar obrolan teman kelasnya bahwa akan ada guru baru.

Raze : "Hei, memang benar mau ada guru baru?"

Et : "Iya, dan mereka semua adalah alumni Al-Revis Academy juga,"

Raze : "Oh,"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara perempuan yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya.

? : "Mohon semua murid, harap tenang dan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!"

Et : "Whoa! Suara itu kan!"

Munculah wanita berambut dan bermata biru dengan pedang katana-nya dari atap.

? : "Mohon diperkenalkan, nama saya Anna Lemouri! Mulai sekarang, saya akan mengajar di kelas ini,"

Murid : "Dia yang ngajar kelas ini? Yang benar sa..."

Dengan cepat, Anna mulai menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Anna : "Untuk mempelajari cara bertarung, dibutuhkan pelajaran dasar! Karena itu pertarungan juga dibutuhkan untuk alchemy, mengerti?"

Murid : "I, iya!"

Anna akhirnya memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang.

Anna : "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya,"

Di Alchemy Class.

* * *

Lily : "Hei Chloe,"

Chloe : "Ng?"

Lily : "Mana si Country Bumpkin? Kok daritadi gak keliatan?"

Whim : "Ternyata nonaku peduli sama dia ya,"

Lily : "Enak aja! Soalnya aku mau nanya sesuatu ke dia!"

Chloe : "Nggak tau tuh, mungkin dia lagi nggak enak badan,"

? : "Baiklah semua, mohon duduk di tempatnya masing-masing,"

Dan terkejutlah mereka, bahwa yang akan menjadi wali di Alchemy Class adalah,

? : "Nama saya Vayne Aurelius, mulai sekarang saya akan mengajar di kelas ini, mohon kerja samanya,"

Lily : "Jadi dia yang akan mengajar di kelas ini ya?"

Chloe : "Semoga saja dia juga mengajarkan cara bikin ramuan~,"

Lily & Whim : "*pasang wajah merinding*"

Vayne : "Siapa yang hari ini tidak hadir?"

Chloe : "Ulrika Myberg!"

Vayne : "Apa ada penjelasannya?"

Chloe : "Mungkin sakit, soalnya pas pintu kamarnya diketuk, nggak ada respon, tapi ada yang bilang kalau dia udah keluar dai kamar tidurnya,"

Vayne : "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya,"

* * *

Setelah pelajarannya selesai, terlihat Raze sedang membawa dokumen untuk dibawa ke ruangannya Anna.

Raze : "Dokumennya banyak amat, kenapa cuma aku yang kena buat bawa dokumen yang tingginya segini?"

Tiba-tiba,

BRUK!

Raze : "Aduh! Sakit!"

? : "Aww!"

Terlihat anak kecil yang rambutnya dikepang dua.

Raze : "He, hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

? : "Ng? Yup!"

Raze : "Kamu dari mana? Apa murid dari General Class?"

? : "General Class?"

Raze : "Mungkin kau bukan murid di sini, mau ikut aku?"

? : "Yup!"

Akhirnya, anak kecil itu pun ikut dengan Raze.

Raze : "Namaku Razeluxe Meitzen, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Raze, namamu?"

? : "Ulrika, Ulrika Myberg!"

.

.

.

Raze : "HAH!?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yuuki : "Hai hai~ Chapter 1 sudah selesai, yay~"

Raze : "Bangga amat,"

Yuuki : "Ya, iyalah, gue harus bangga, karena udah lama gue gak buka ff,"

Lily : "Daripada lu banggain diri sendiri, apa lu gak mau ngomong sesuatu ke readers?"

Yuuki : "Oh iya, para readers, maaf kalau fic ini pembuatannya lama dan masih banyak kesalahan, soalnya Yuuki udah sibuk sama kegiatan yang lainnya, tapi Yuuki bakal lanjutin fic ini lagi kok, dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama, soalnya saya udah gak pernah main game-nya lagi,"

Raze : "Karena itu,"

All : "Please Review~"


	2. His True Feeling

**Hi hi hi~ Yuuki di sini lagi~ season II sudah muncul dan sekarang chapter dua, yay~**

**Tak disangka chapter 2 udah muncul dan saya sebentar lagi mau UTS (waktu terasa cepat *hiks*)**

**Sekarang mau balas review dulu~**

**Gin Alucard : Iya, kayaknya Ulrika yang nyusut, emang nama yang cocok itu myberg dan thanks telah membaca fic ini**

**Chalice07 : Hohoho, ceritanya seru ya? Dulu Yuuki paling gak bisa bikin fic, tapi karena diajarin sama leader sekaligus partner Yuuki, sekarang jadi bisa bikin fic #curcolmodeon**

**Yak, daripada menggaje terus, kita mulai fic-nya~**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia itu punya NIS America & GUST loh, bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini emang punya saya #ditendang**

* * *

Mana Khemia © NIST America & GUST

Soul Phrase © 'Yuuki' Yumi Project

Raze : "HAH! Kamu Ulrika!?"

Ulrika : "?"

Raze : "Anu, aku juga punya teman yang namanya sama seperti kamu,"

Ulrika : "Hoh,"

Raze : "*dalam hati* Mungkin dia kena mantra, karena itu dia menjadi seperti ini dan nggak ingat apa-apa,"

Ulrika : "Nee, kakak kenapa?"

Raze : "Nggak apa-apa, kamu beneran mau ikut sama aku?"

Ulrika : "Yup! Aku juga nggak tau aku di mana, jadi aku lebih baik ikut kakak,"

Raze : "Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh!"

Ulrika : "Yay~"

Mereka berdua akhirnya jalan ke ruangannya Anna. Raze melihat Ulrika yang sedang menggenggam tangan Raze walaupun dia lagi bawa dokumen banyak. Tentu saja itu menyebabkan wajah Raze menjadi merah (Reader : "Ternyata Si Raze itu lolita complex ya~" Raze : "GUE BUKAN LOLITA COMPLEX!")

Di workshop-nya Ulrika, di sana hanya terlihat Chloe, Enna, dan Uryu saja. Soalnya 2 makhluk yang abstrak(?) itu lagi nyari Ulrika.

Chloe : "Ulrika mana sih?"

Enna : "Nggak tau, kita tunggu aja mereka,"

Uryu : "Uh,"

Uryu pun akhirnya keluar dan mencari Ulrika juga.

Enna : "Hei! Kau tidak boleh keluar sendiri!"

Chloe : "Biarkan saja, dia pasti tahu di mana Ulrika,"

Ok, kembali lagi ke tempatnya Raze dan Ulrika.

Raze : "Ini dokumennya,"

Anna : "Baik, terima kasih, ng?"

Anna melihat Ulrika dengan tatapan penasaran.

Anna : "Anu, anak itu,"

Raze : "Dia tersesat, jadi aku menemaninya,"

Anna : "Hmm, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini,"

Raze : "!"

Anna : "Mungkin hanya perasaan, kau boleh keluar sekarang, urusanmu sudah selesai di sini,"

Raze : "Baik! Terima kasih!"

Raze akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Anna : "Razeluxe Meitzen, pelayannya Lilianne Vehlendorf sekaligus cucunya Eugene, ternyata dia lebih pendiam dari yang kubayangkan *nada detektif 'ditebas Anna'*,"

Di luar,

Raze : "Huft, akhirnya selesai juga tugasku, tapi,"

Ulrika : "*masang wajah ceria dan innocent 'dilempar kompor'*"

Raze : "*dalam hati* Sekarang aku harus ngapain sama cewek ini?"

Ulrika : "Hei hei, apa di sini ada taman bermain?"

Raze : "Eh, iya, tapi gak begitu banyak mainan sih,"

Ulrika : "Ajak aku ke sana! Ajak aku ke sana! *sambil narik baju Raze*"

Raze : "Aww! Iya, iya,"

Ulrika : "Yay~"

Raze akhirnya mengajak Ulrika ke taman.

* * *

Di workshop-nya Raze, semua sedang berkumpul seperti biasanya tanpa kecuali. Dan seperti yang kita lihat, Yun, Et, dan Puniyo (Yuuki : "Beserta 3 puni bersaudaranya,") sedang melakukan rapat (baca : bisik-bisik) tentang cewek yang disukai Raze.

Yun : "*bisik-bisik* Menurut kamu, sebenarnya Raze suka sama siapa?"

Et : "*bisik-bisik* Nggak tahu, tapi menurut aku sih Fransissca, dia kan cantik dan imut,"

Puniyo : "*bisik-bisik* Puni, punini puni,"

Puni Jiro : "*bisik-bisik* Kata Puniyo, mungkin Nona Tetri, dia kan cantik, seksi dan mempesona,"

Et : "*bisik-bisik* Itu game ya?"

Puni Kichi : "*bisik-bisik* Itu Persona loh, lu kayak author aja, suka salah denger,"

Di rumah author, sang author sedang belajar itu tiba-tiba aja.

Yuuki : "Brr, kok gue menggigil sih? *liat ke belakang* Oh iya, gue kan masang AC ya, *liat remote AC*Ppantes aja dingin, suhunya aja 16 derajat, tapi kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue ya perasaan,"

Kembali lagi ke topik pembicaraan.

Yun : "*bisik-bisik* Kayaknya gue tau deh siapa cewek yang disukai Raze,"

Et : "*bisik-bisik* Serius! Siapa emang?"

Yun : "*bisik-bisik* Tapi kalian jangan kaget,"

Pada saat Yun menyebutkan nama cewek itu, tiba-tiba saja,

All kecuali Lily & Whim : "HAH! CIYUS!?"

Lily : "Ciyus? Kalian ngomongin apa sih?"

Et : "Bu, bukan hal yang penting kok,"

Lily : "Oh, ya sudah, aku mau istirahat ke kamarku dulu,"

Whim : "Biar saya temani,"

Akhirnya Whim dan Lily keluar dari workshop dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Et : "Y,Yun, lu serius nih?"

Yun : "Iya, orang dia yang ngomong kok,"

Puniyo : "Punini?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, kamu curi dengar ya?"

Yun : "Nggak, dia bilang ke aku kok,"

Et : "Kapan!?"

Yun : "Kalau nggak salah, setelah kita tanya dia tentang cewek yang dia suka,"

Puniyo : "Coba ceritain semuanya!"

Puni Jiro : "EH! Sejak kapan Puniyo bisa bahasa manusia!"

Akhirnya Yun menceritakan semuanya bahwa waktu itu dia nggak berani ngomong tentang cewek yang disukainya karena ada Et dan Puniyo, dia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya ke Yun. Tentu saja Yun kaget kayak keselek duren 'author dibakar'.

Et : "Tapi aku kaget loh, ternyata dia suka sama perempuan itu,"

Yun : "Mungkin pada saat pertemuan mereka, mereka jadi mengerti satu sama lain,"

Di taman, Raze sedang menemani Ulrika di taman. Dia sedang melihat barang-barang yang sedang dijual di sana.

Ulrika : "Huwa~ Ternyata barang-barang alchemy seperti ini ya! Hebat~"

Raze : "Iya, kamu mau lihat-lihat dulu?"

Ulrika : "Boleh?"

Raze : "Iya, tapi jangan menggangu pembeli dan penjual lainnya,"

Ulrika : "Hore~"

Ulrika pun melihat barang-barang yang ada di sana. Raze tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ulrika pada saat dia kecil. Dia tersenyum seperti Lu-(Yuuki : "HUWA! JANGAN DIBILANG! NANTI GUE SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI!" Reader : "Dasar author aneh, orang dia yang ngarang, kenapa ngelarang ke dirinya sendiri ,*sweatdrooped*").

Uryu : "Uh! Uh!"

Raze : "Uryu! Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Uryu : "Uh, uh?"

Raze : "Ulrika? Dia ada di sana,"

Uryu : "Uh!"

Raze : "Ceritanya panjang, tapi kayaknya kamu ngerti situasinya ya?"

Ulrika yang sudah melihat barang-barang itu kaget melihat Uryu.

Ulrika : "Itu mana punya Raze ya?"

Raze : "Anu, itu,"

Ulrika : "*meluk Uryu* Hua, keren! Aku juga mau mana seperti ini,"

Raze melihat Ulrika yang ceria itu jadi ingat dengan dirinya pada saat waktu masih kecil. Dulu dia selalu ingin punya mana seperti kakeknya, kemudian keinginannya itu pudar karena mana punya kakeknya itu hilang dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Setelah itu akhirnya dia tahu karena yang menyebabkan mana itu hilang karena seseorang (Yuuki : "Masih ingat Soul Phrase I kan?").

Ulrika : "Kakak kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Raze : "Nggak apa-apa kok,"

Ulrika : "Apa di sini kelas alchemy juga?"

Raze : "Tentu, mau lihat-lihat?"

Ulrika : "Iya! Ayo! Ayo!"

Ulrika menarik lengan Raze. Mereka terlihat seperti lagi kencan, tapi karena Ulrika menjadi anak kecil jadi nggak terlihat seperti kencan.

* * *

Di workshop Ulrika (lagi), semua orang berkumpul (kecuali Uryu) dan terlihat bahwa mereka gagal menemukan Ulrika.

Gotou : "Kita nggak menemukan Ulrika sama sekali,"

Chloe : "Emang kalian nyari di mana aja?

Pepperoni : "Udah semua tempat di cari, bahkan kita nyari di atap, di atas pohon, di kolong meja, di dalam sumur, di basement, dan di atas langit,"

Enna : "Lu kira dia setan apa, sampai nyari di atas langit segala,"

Chloe : "Aku penasaran, Uryu kenapa nggak balik-balik ya?"

Enna : "Iya ya, udah lewat satu jam dia hilang,"

Pepperoni : "Kalau nggak salah sih, tadi aku liat Uryu,"

Gotou : "Emang dia di mana?"

Pepperoni : "Di taman, tapi dia sama Raze dan anak kecil yang dia bawa,"

Chloe : "Anak kecil? Maksudmu anak kecil yang rambutnya warna kuning terus dikepang, pakai semacam bandana?"

Pepperoni : "Iya, kok kamu bisa tahu Chloe?"

Chloe : "Itu Ulrika!"

.

.

.

All : "WHAT! KOK BISA!?"

Chloe : "Sebenarnya aku bikin obat pengecil itu 3, tapi hilang 2,"

Gotou : "Jangan-jangan ada yang mengecilkan Ulrika!"

Enna : "Tapi siapa?"

Chloe : "Aku juga nggak tahu, pokoknya kita harus cari dia!"

All : "ROGER BOSS!"

Mereka pun mulai mencari Ulrika. Di workshopnya Raze, 3 orang itu masih mendiskusikan tentang Raze dan mereka baru sadar bahwa orang yang jadi bahan pembicaraannya itu belum datang dari tadi.

Et : "Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang jadi bahan gosip itu kok belum ada ya?"

Yun : "Iya nih, udah 2 jam dia nggak muncul-muncul, *liat jam tangan (Reader : "Yun punya jam tangan!")*"

Puniyo : "Puni, punipuni?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, apa kita harus mencarinya?"

Yun : "Apa boleh buat, sebaiknya kita cari dia sekarang,"

Akhirnya 3 orang ini mencari Raze. Dan bisa kita lihat, total orang yang mencari Raze, Ulrika, dan Uryu jadi 3 orang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yuuki : "Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga~"

All : "Author~"

Yuuki : "Wah, perasaan gue udah mulai nggak enak nih,"

Lily : "Tadi author pengen bilang apa?"

Whim : "Itu siapanya author tuh?"

Yuuki : "Bukan siapa-siapa kok!"

Gotou : "Gue tau author pengen sebutin siapa,"

Yuuki : "!"

All : "Emang siapa?"

Gotou : "Kalau menurut ane, author itu mau sebutin nama Lud-,"

Yuuki : "Galaxy Punch!"

Gotou : "GYAAA!"

CLING!

Yuuki : "Siapa selanjutnya? *siap-siap mau pukul lagi*"

All : "Nggak ada, *merinding*"

Yuuki : "Ok, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, dan mohon maaf kalau misalnya update-nya bakal lama lagi, soalnya saya banyak tugas, dan kata-kata terakhir dari kami adalah,"

All : "Shall we have your reviews?"


End file.
